


Missing Pieces

by knowledgekid



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Angst, Extended Scene, Mention of Rape/Non-con, during The Flying Forest, in Margo's head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowledgekid/pseuds/knowledgekid
Summary: Set during a scene that occurs during season 2, episode 4, The Flying Forest, between Julia and Margo.





	Missing Pieces

Margo can’t believe Julia’s _here_ , of all places. Her own safe space, the only safe space she’s ever had, and she walks in to find the hedge bitch sitting on a window sill with a fucking book in her hands. After all she’s done, after the hideous betrayal that left Alice dead and Quentin nearly ripped in half, she has the balls to come here. 

She says she can explain. 

She cannot possibly fucking explain. 

Of course, they fight. You should have stayed in your hedgehole, blah blah blah. You think you’re better than me because you went to that school, blah blah blah. 

“Look,” Julia says. “I don't expect you to care 'cause this doesn't directly affect your hair or your social life, but since you let Reynard free, he's murdered over a dozen women, and this book might be my last shot at killing him.”

And for the first time, Margo looks at Julia. Really looks at her. And she sees something in her eyes, something awful reflecting back at her. _One in eight_ , her mind chants. _One in eight. Yours wasn’t a fucking demigod, but one in eight_. If she were Julia, what would she have done to get back at Reynard? What would she do to stop him? 

Margo turns away. She’s suddenly nauseous; she can’t look at the dark-haired hedge anymore. She walks to a nearby cupboard, takes out a box and tosses it to her. “The book's blank. Put yours in the box and wait for them to mate. The baby should be a pretty decent Xerox of the original.”

She says nothing else, just walks out. Julia doesn’t thank her. Maybe she gets it. Maybe she doesn’t. 

Margo doesn’t give a fuck.

Right now, she needs a drink. She needs Eliot. She needs Fillory, where she’s the fucking queen, and no one can touch her, and no one will touch her, ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> There's something more to this scene than meets the eye. Margo hands Julia the box too quickly. It's not just that she suddenly realizes Reynard is a threat. This is my attempt to explain that something more. 
> 
> Comments and kudos = love! Tell me what you think!


End file.
